Tile-based games, such as the SCRABBLE® crossword game, and other tile-based activities require a plurality of tiles for game play. Traditionally, game tiles in the SCRABBLE® crossword game and other similar tile-based games are hand-selected by each player. For such hand selection, the tiles may typically be stored in a box, bag, or other type of container. A player may then select individual tiles or grab a handful of tiles depending on the number of tiles needed or allowed for game play.